It is conventional for online service providers to identify each user by an account name that is unique from all other account names. Such identifiers are sometimes referred to as user names or user IDs, and are either assigned by the service provider or requested by the user upon initial use of the service. When the account names are assigned or requested, they are first checked against a list of existing account names to ensure against the use of the same account name by more than one user. Once a name is determined to be unique, it is presented to the user as his or her account name, and is used either for the single transaction being conducted, or as a more permanent account name by which the user can request the services over time.
An example of an existing online service in which account names are employed is the MSN GAMING ZONE online gaming service offered by Microsoft Corporation. The MSN GAMING ZONE service provides games over the Internet so that multiple users can participate simultaneously in multi-player games. In addition, the service provides chat capabilities, player ladders and rankings, game downloads and other services related to the primary service of providing gaming.
When a user enters the MSN GAMING ZONE service, a request is presented for the user's account name. If the user has used the service before and already has a unique account name, he or she enters the name into a text box, such as an edit control, presented by the service and is allowed access to the various services offered. The account name is used to provide information to the user regarding previous transactions, and the account name is used by the service for informational and/or billing purposes.
If a user has not yet been assigned an account name, he or she can request one by entering a desired name into the text box presented by the service. The service then compares the requested name with a list of existing names to determine if the requested name is unique, and informing the user of the result. If the requested account name is unique, it is assigned to the user, and the user is permitted access to the services offered. However, if the requested name is not unique, i.e. it has already been assigned, an error message is displayed informing the user of the unavailability of the account name, and presenting the text box again so that the user can enter another desired account name.
Because some services such as the MSN GAMING ZONE service offered by Microsoft Corporation have millions of users, it can be very difficult for a user to identify an account name that is unique. Many users attempt to request account names that are easy to remember, such as first names or nick names. Often, such names are common and have long been assigned to other users. As a result, users unable to request an available name within one or two attempts may give up. Such occurrences can result in the user deciding either not to use the service or to attempt to use another service, and are undesirable to service providers who want to remove obstacles to the use of their services.